NWA The Great American Bash 1987
This was the first use of the WarGames: The Match Beyond match conceived by Dusty Rhodes. Rhodes was on the winning side in both events along with The Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering. Koloff, Rhodes and J.J. Dillon sustained serious injuries in the first encounter. The Bash series took place in numerous venues all July long, starting in Landover, Maryland at the Capital Centre on July 2. July 4, 1987 in Atlanta, GA (The Omni) *Kendall Windham defeated Gladiator #1 *Sting defeated Thunderfoot #1 *LazerTron defeated MOD Squad Spike *Jimmy Valiant defeated MOD Squad Basher *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Rick Steiner *Ron Garvin and Jimmy Garvin (w/ Precious) defeated Vladimir Petrov and The Barbarian (w/ Paul Jones) *UWF Tag Team Champions Tim Horner and Brad Armstrong defeated Angel of Death and Big Bubba Rogers (w/ Skandor Akbar) *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (w/ Skandor Akbar) by disqualification *The Fabulous Freebirds defeated Ivan Koloff, Manny Fernandez and Paul Jones *NWA World Tag Team Champions The Rock 'n' Roll Express defeated NWA United States Tag Team Champions The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) by disqualification *Steve Williams defeated Dick Murdoch in a Texas Death Match *The Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff, Dusty Rhodes and Paul Ellering defeated Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Tully Blanchard and James J. Dillon (w/ Dark Journey) in a WarGames match when Dillon submitted. July 18, 1987 in Charlotte, NC (Memorial Stadium) *Kendall Windham, Jimmy Valiant and LazerTron defeated Sean Royal, Gladiator #1 and Gladiator #2 *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (with Skandor Akbar) *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Big Bubba Rogers (with Skandor Akbar) *Steve Williams and Terry Gordy defeated Eddie Gilbert and Dick Murdoch in a Bunkhouse match *NWA United States Tag Team Champions The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) defeated Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts *NWA World Tag Team Champions The Rock 'n' Roll Express def. The MOD Squad *Road Warrior Animal (with Paul Ellering) defeated Arn Anderson (with James J. Dillon) in a Taped Fist match *NWA United States Champion Lex Luger (with James J. Dillon) defeated Nikita Koloff *NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair (with James J. Dillon) defeated Road Warrior Hawk (with Paul Ellering) by disqualification to retain the title *Dusty Rhodes (with Barry Windham) defeated Tully Blanchard (with James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a "lights-out" Barbed Wire Ladder match for $100,000. July 31, 1987 in Miami, Florida (Orange Bowl) *Manny Fernandez and The Barbarian (with Paul Jones) defeated Randy Mulkey and Bill Mulkey *NWA Western States Heritage Champion Barry Windham defeated Incubus *NWA Florida Tag Team Champions The Sheepherders fought Jimmy Garvin and Ron Garvin (with Precious) to a double disqualification *NWA Florida Heavyweight Champion Mike Rotunda defeated Ivan Koloff *Kevin Sullivan defeated Dory Funk, Jr. in a Texas Death Match *The Rock 'n' Roll Express defeated The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) by disqualification to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *Road Warriors, Dusty Rhodes, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering defeated Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Tully Blanchard and The War Machine (with James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a WarGames match when War Machine, substituting for Dillon, submitted. See Also The Great American Bash